Justice Coalition
When the bug team set about creating Lovely Ladybug, originally they wanted to put her in the /co/verse proper with the Justice /co/mrades, however, some jackass misinformed them and said they couldn't do that because copyrights or some other troll bullshit. So the bug team created these guys. Of course they found out later that it was BS and so this team now exists in the /co/verse alongside the Justice /co/mrades anyway. History Created by General Freedom so there would always be a force for good that the public could look up to, it is an independent crime fighting organization located somewhere within the continental USA. They are known as the top-dog crime fighters in several areas and Lovely Ladybug has aspired to join them since she was a child. However, for unknown reasons they discriminate against non super-powered individuals joining these days. They rely on selling their images (through various brand names and merchandise) to fund their crime fighting endeavors, as such they've become very selective in who they let join now that the information age is upon them. Members Founding Members *General Freedom *Mighty Mantis *Skathi Regular Members *Spearhead - He's retired due to his old age, but still remains active teaching younger up and coming heroes. *Harpoonist - Unknowingly trapped in another dimension. *'Eagis' - A non-powered member with a patriotic eagle theme, was the Aquaman of the old in-universe cartoon show, but is a certifiable badass outside of that. *Spitting Image - A duplicator who could provide an inexhaustible amount of manpower. He's since retired due to old age. *Liberty Lass (former Youth Coalition) - Serves as a drill Sargent in the training of Coalition hopefuls. *Blue Blood - A vampire who uses demon blood to turn into crazy monsters, super edgy. *Blue Shift - A super speedster with an obsession for justice. *'Shadowdancer' - He inherited a medicine pouch passed down from Crazy Horse, it gives him the ability to shift into an ever-shifting spirit form where he's all but invulnerable to harm. He can't speak any human language in that form, though. He mostly he flickers in and out of that state to work with his own finely-honed acrobatic prowess. For the most part he's pretty street level. Youth Coalition An initiative during the metahuman boom to try and educate kids about their powers and train future heroes! It got shut down due to child safety concerns, but three of its recruits refused to let it die, carrying on without the Justice Coalition proper's auspices! As of Ladybug's story, they're in their late 20s/early 30s but they show no sign of stopping despite getting absolutely no respect from the public. *Hummingbird - The half-fairy. She can fly, shrink, has a magic rapier that can sap energy, and enjoys dancing in her down time. She's kind of high-strung though. *'Cheshire Cat' - Psychic illusionist, no relation to the villain with the same name. *'Quickdraw' - Has the power to bring his crayon doodles to life! Former members of the Youth Coalition: *'Immovable Lad' - Can take on an impervious form that's seemingly impossible to move ( even he can't move in this state!) *'Wisp' - a.k.a. Agnes Alderwood. Wisp can transform into a spectral form that can pass through walls (and doesn’t have braces, inch-thick glasses and a speech impediment). After the Youth Coalition was disbanded, Wisp put her spooky skills to work as an “afterlife counselor,” visiting haunted locations and trying to help the disembodied occupants work through their issues and regrets so they can move on to the next world. *'Dwemer' - An orphan found by Skathi on a trip to Europe, Dwemer's only power is a very slight homing sense for the supernatural, and a slight magical aptitude. However she loves collecting the artifacts her powers point her to- she has a Satchel of Holding full of obscure but occasionally useful magical trinkets she's gathered over the years! She might also live in a mystic house that takes magic sense to find and has twisted inner dimensions which let it serve as a gateway to several places. *'Pillbug' - When the Coalition decided it'd be good for recruitment if their Trinity was seen to have sidekicks, Pillbug was to Mantis as Dwemer was to Skathi and Liberty Lass was to GF. In theory, anyway. Pillbug is a bright young lad with a homemade power suit and a knack for the technical, but Mantis is... definitely a "works alone" type. Pillbug found his supposed mentor to be infrequently available and hard to approach - but that only increased his drive to prove himself and impress the Emerald Avenger! Aqua Coalition (of Super Friends) A group comprised of aquatic themed Coalition hopefuls under the supervision of Spearhead and tentatively led by Diving Belle. They have trial membership status until Spearhead says otherwise. *Diving Belle - Officially joined the Justice Coalition at about the same time Ladybug and Poison Dart were auditioning, helped gather the other AC(oSF) members. *Caliber - Super strong surfer girl with a hypersonic surfboard, teamed up with Diving Belle when taking down the League of Evil Surfers. *Jellybro - A sting from a radioactive jellyfish gave him all the powers of a jellyfish, was rescued by Spearhead when he found him drifting the ocean in a daze afterwards. *Leviathan - A young deep one from the Marianas Trench, was defeated by Spearhead after she started causing trouble in human society and now wants to learn from him. *Reef - From Australia, has the ability to grow coral constructs, joined up after Diving Belle, Caliber, and Spearhead came to his aid when a giant shark-octopus monster attacked. West Coast Coalition A team consisting of (officially) only Lovely Ladybug and Poison Dart located on the west coast. Unofficially Awesome Man is also a member of their team as they scrape by fighting whatever evils come their way. *Lovely Ladybug - After trying and failing to join many times, she eventually was able to take Liberty Lass' hellish hero boot camp classes and was even personally trained by General Freedom himself, albeit reluctantly. *Poison Dart - She was invited to America from Australia to audition for a place on the team and struck up a friendship with Ladybug while in hero boot camp. Potential Members *'Gayatri' - She was invited to join after Skathi found her. She is on a trial run and has yet to prove herself a good enough fighter to join even though she was once a hindu goddess. *'Chrysalis' - A hopeful hero in Ladybug's JC tryout "class" who has the power to cocoon up and transform her body to adapt to the situation, but it has a bunch of drawbacks - it takes a little while to transform, she doesn't have any direct control on what she turns into (her subconscious does so it's USUALLY useful), and she burns a ton of energy transforming so she passes out after a while of using the power, at which point she reverts. After she wakes back up she has to eat a whole lot to get her strength back. She eats extra between missions so she'll have more energy when she needs it! Gallery 1342063148395.png 1390731532246.jpg 1423971857421.jpg|A poster of their old in-universe cartoon show Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Hero